quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Quake 3 Bots
In Quake III Arena, the player must go through Arena Eternal, defeating the six tiers made up of five bots each. There is a 0th and 7th Tier either side of the six. Tier 0 is a tutorial where the player gets used to the game whilst fighting the introductional weakest bot in the game. Once the player defeats the sixth tier, they will then face the lord of Arena Eternal in the Final Tier. This is the page on the default bots of Quake III Arena. Those marked with 'AL', are Arena Lords. All the bots are computer controlled players which scripted to react diversely at different situations. They all have varying tastes at targeting items, accuracy ratio and reaction times in fight. Their movement skills and aim techniques also show differences and scale between difficulty levels on sharpness. With each difficulty scale they lose their health-damage output handicap, also gain better overall skill and environmental awareness within' it. Bots can get around obstacles, and can work on short term or long term oriented goals like survival, scoring or playing for team objective under a lead. Bot Artificial Intelligence and their new awareness system (Area Awareness System) is invented by Mr.Elusive as he coded bots for the previous installments as well. Mr.Elusive's Q3ABot AI presentation at Delft University pdf Their item or weapon priorities are only given by their random acts of "fuzzy logic" but their scripted skills are core to their gameflow. As fuzzy logic can decide to choose one between two items which have equal priority values, or settle down for what's nearby for recovery in a dynamical environment. Their aggression and self-preservation shows difference between each other like traits and sometimes with difficulty. In combat, they may change target upon proximity, new attacker or at the sight of a weakened foe or their previous killer. When cornered they whether decide to choke fire by maintaining a distance, escape to heal or engage in closer recklessly depending on the environment. Bots can't use advanced techniques found and used by real players at the multiplayer platforms, yet they can teach key attractions of the gameplay while fighting the player. While at the same time they respond to acts and usage of certain words and able to identify commands or orders. Making them sort of indistinguishable from humans by adding character to them also giving them a compatibility in teamplay. Q3A-bot quote database For more info on the characters click on their names. Tier 0 ;Crash 'AL' (Human) : Crash is the tutor who introduces the player to Arena Eternal. This fight is an easy one with the first to five frags to win. Also this bot has the highest response rate to player whenever he/she says something. Tier 1 ;Ranger (Human) :After saving the earth during the Slipgate Affair, Ranger embarked upon an endless travelogue of blood and destruction. Now that he's ended up in the Arenas, he is resigned to his future of eternal combat. He enjoys a good challenge and becomes nasty if his opponents are weak. ;Phobos (Human) :A courageous, determined soldier, used to command, Phobos has got that "officer and a gentleman" esprit d'corps. Unfortunately, his last mission taught him about betrayal and sabotage. He trusts no one and nothing except his training. He was trained very well... ;Mynx (Human) :Fashion Model, Porno Queen, Assasin: Which is the real Mynx? Shee's a cross between Barb Wire and Trinity from the Matrix. Overly sexy, smart, edgy and dangerous, no one lays a hand on her and lives...unless she asks you to. ;Orbb (Alien Cybronic Construct) :The eerily bipedal eyeball, Orbb first entered the battleground between worlds as an uninvolved observer, constructed by the Arena Masters to watch and record the battles. Soon, it surprised its masters (and other combatants) by taking up a weapon and joining the fray. What goes on in the mind behind that glassy lens remains a mystery. The trail of carnage it leaves behind is not. ;Sarge 'AL' (Human) :Grizzled and scarred by a lifetime of combat, Sarge rightfully claims to be a master of modern warfare. He's all the war-hero sargents you can think of rolled into one and has the arrogance to prove it. Perform poorly and he'll make you drop and give him twenty... Tier 2 ;Bitterman (Human) :Bitterman's fate remained mystery and his life purpose was completely lost at its peak, after his escape pod got caught on the way of evacuating the Cerberon Palace... If it wasn't luck, it was fate that Arena Masters claimed him before Stroggification completed. ;Grunt (Human) :Grunt suffered a lot in the Strogg war. He has a lot of righteous anger built up inside of him. Unfortunately for the rest of the world, his ability to tell friend from foe suffered a lot too. From his perspective, they are all foes now and they all gotta die. ;Hossman (Human) :Hossman is a professional bodyguard who's not so principled that he wouldn't put the hit on an employer if the situation were right for it. He's ex-Army National Guard and a former private investigator. He's urban (despite chaps), clever and mercenary. He's confident in his skills, but not so arrogant that it becomes a handicap. ;Daemia (Human) :Daemia's tough, cynical and youthfully brash. Ex-military, her combat skills make her a formidable opponent but she doesn't take commands very well. She could easily be a female version of the 'hard-bitten male detective' type character. She's Boba Fett and Philip Marlowe rolled into one. ;Hunter 'AL' (Human) :Hunter is a Frazetta-esque barely-armored female warrior whose head gear is constructed from a Sorlag skull (or head) and beautiful feathers. Her regal mien belies her royal birth and her experience as a leader. Arena combatants pay tribute to her as a warrior with their blood...lot's of their blood. Tier 3 ;Angel (Humanoid Robot) :The immortal anti-hero...robotic female style. She is not sensitive about her size/proportions - that's the way she was made. She is, however, resentful of living beings and dislikes cyborgs even more because they have sullied synthetic life with flesh components. Her programming is simple. Terminate all opponents. ;Gorre (Cybronic Human) :Gorre is another of the Visor clo...um...replications. Like hi countless brothers, Gorre began life in a vat of synthetic amniotic fluid and first came to awareness as a fully grown adult. If he were half as good as he thinks, he'd be mopping the floors with Orbb and calling shots on Xaero. ;Klesk 'AL' (Alien Chitinid) :"Yekki-kampt-nikka-klesk-ki-kampt-pikka" means "people of one mind" in this chitinid's chittering tongue. But this being no longer touches the one mind. New voices speak to it, telling it that once it stills the churning minds that clutter the psychic plane around it, it will become the progenitor of a new and powerful people. ;Slash (Cybronic Human) :She is fast, nervous and deadly. Her slender frame is heavily cyborged. She moves around on force skates with glowing blades. She is very competitive and quickly displays her skills when challenged, showing you why she's earned the title of Dragon Blade. ;Wrack (Human) :He's a fighting machine, but shell-shock induced amnesia has made him a less challenging foe than he might once have been. He imagines that he once was the avowed master of the Arenas like this...but things changed and it doesn't work right any more. Tier 4 ;Biker (Human) :He's the thuggish follower type. He's more likely to be found in a rural wide-spot-in-the-road type bar (with his grungy bike parked outside) than anywhere else. A bit slow-witted and full of hostility, kind words are few and far between with this guy. If Biker had any charm, he beat it out of himself long ago. ;Lucy (Human) :Lucy was a guard at a prison solely for men. During a prison break, she used her guns a bit too indiscriminately...mostly against the escapees, but some particularly unpopular guards also dies under mysterious circumstances. Her father taught her to shoot. The rest of her repetoire is pure improv. ;Patriot (Cybronic Human Vampire) :Patriot is a sort of hip, cyber-vampire. Implants impart additional speed and strenth to his already substantial arsenal of abilities and create a more efficient channel through which he can drain psychic energy from his victims. Now, the hunger to conquer and win overrides the pale cravings of his cold flesh. ;Tank Jr. (Cybronic Human/Strogg Crossbreed) :Like Alexander, son of Phillip of Macedonia, Tank Jr. is the rightful heir to a kingdom carved out be conquerors like his sire, the Tank Commander from Stroggos. Descended from that dreaded and feared military leader fought and defeated during the Stroggos Wars, this machine of war possesses an innate desire to crush all foes beneath his metal-shod heel. ;Anarki 'AL' (Cybronic Human) :Anarki is the quintessential cyberpunk. With his augmentation and enhancements, he's supplied with a constant overlay of graphical data. The world around him is reduced to a surrealistic virtual reality experience, but the damage he dishes out is very, very real. Tier 5 ;Stripe (Human) :Stripe is a tough, smart urban soldier. His experience in the street has prepared him for life in the Arenas. His training in the Marines and then as a mercenary for various armies ranging several continents on Earth makes him one of the harder foes to overcome. ;Razor (Human) : ;Keel (Cybronic Human) :Keel is a cybronically enhanced warrior: the product of Terran refinements on captured alien bio-engineering. Much more than power-armor, but substantially less than human, this man-machine is programmed to fight, to kill and to overcome the enemy no matter what the odds. ;Visor (Cybronic Human) :None of the warrior clones that populate the Arenas know the name of the first of their line. In those rare moments when not training of fighting, the clones speculate on the origins of Visor Prime or just "Visor" as he has come to be known. Many believe him to have been synthesized from the dominant genes of countless warriors. Others believe him to be one of Terra's legendary heroes. Visor knows, but he never tells. ;Uriel 'AL' (Gargoyle) :Ages before anything even vaguely human was drawn into the Eternal Arenas, Uriel, the Dark Angel of Death reigned supreme. Rumored to be a descendant of the Masters themselves, Uriel's race inspired lesser creatures to cower in terror at the mention of their rending claws and mystic might. Although defeat will be the only release from a life of never-ending combat, the angel of death and destruction will only be beaten by one worthy to ascend to the next tier of combat... Tier 6 ;Bones (Human Skeleton) : ;Cadaver (Undead Human) :Cadaver is what his name implies, one of the living dead. In life, he was a heinously vile, mass-murderer and condemned to the electric chair. Before he could fry, he was claimed by the Masters of the Arenas. ;Sorlag (Reptiloid Alien) :A scumbag of the first order that would not only see her grandmother, but volunteer to do the vivisection first, she's always looking for some way to get an unfair advantage. This Sorg Clan reptiloid merchant mercenary never let sentimentality about lesser species get in the way of business. In the Arenas, her business is simply showing no mercy and gibbing her opponents. ;Doom (Q3) (Human) :Distracted and intelligent sounding, (but not a member of the intelligentsia, more like a well-educated tradesman) this guy may be a few cards short of a full deck, but his training serves him well. He's a bad-ass in the arenas. ;Major (Human) :Crisp, authoritative and professional. She is a near-humorless, no-nonsense military officer. Wearing battle scars that ravage her face like the medals of conflict she once coveted, she adamantly refuses any and all implants. Although fully human, she hides her emotions better than many machines. Tier Z (Final Tier) ;Xaero 'AL' (Mutated, Cybronic Human) :No warrior of the Arenas Eternal is more sure or more deadly than Xaero. Death and destruction is his mantra and through aeons of victories throughout the Arenas, he has become one with their echoing halls. Still awaiting the lesson of humility, Xaero will only ascend to the rank of Chosen, finding death match Nirvana when and if he finds someone worthy enough to vanquish him. References Category:Quake III Arena characters